


That Train Story

by dovebarista



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, M/M, Sabrifer, The Train Story by Jared Padalecki and Richard Speight Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovebarista/pseuds/dovebarista
Summary: It happened on a Tuesday.Of course it happened on a Tuesday.





	That Train Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story was heavily based on The Train Story by Jared Padalecki and Richard Speight Jr.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)

It happened on a Tuesday.

Of course it happened on a Tuesday.

And all for a fucking suitcase.

Let's start from the beginning.

They were in London and no, not because it the was British Men of Letters Headquarters. It was actually because they were on vacation. Gabriel had insisted on the idea ever since he was made aware that not only haven’t they had a literal vacation since - ever, but they had never actually been to the UK. With some persuasion and some thorough convincing, Sam and Lucifer finally agreed. All that was left was Dean but Castiel took care of that.

And so, their adventure began. The trip to the airport was fairly interesting - the former angels had found it a bit confining - and Dean wasn't as freaked out as the last two times he'd been on a plane. They'd spent the first couple of days in London. Wanting to go to the Museums featured in Amsterdam, Sam, Lucifer, and Gabriel had taken a boat over to Rotterdam and then a train to Amsterdam. Dean and Castiel neglected to go, now having the chance to be all sappy and romantic without an audience. They'd all agreed to meet at Frankfurt two days from then.

It was a high-speed train, they had to be in Germany the next morning to meet up with Dean and Castiel. They pack up. They've packed like a circus road show that out for a years journey across the continental United States according to Gabriel but it makes sense; Sam's shirts are bigger and virtually take up more room as opposed to Gabriel's. Anyways, they get there and the train is gonna leave at 3:00, but it doesn't pull in until 2:55, which leaves about 5 minutes for the people to get their bags on and get going; schedule to make.

Those train doors close pretty precisely, they're not really waiting around for you. They're open, you get in there, you get your crap in, then they close. Whatever, you know, part of you isn't on the train at that point is gonna be blowing along the side of the train for the remainder of the time.

So Sam is like, "Luce, go first onto the train and save us three seats together. It's a four-hour train, we'll probably want to get some sleep, so just go, you take care of those seats. Gabe and I got the bags."

Lucifer's like, "Okay, sure." And so he hops on to get seats and Gabriel and Sam start the process of like, Sam's standing on the platform and the train is this number and so Gabriel goes right there on the train, two steps up, and Sam is grabbing the bags and putting them up, and he's just getting 'em inside. They figure once they're all inside they'll set 'em up. And so, he loads 'em all onto the train, gives it a look, and says, "Gabe, we're fine, lets put the bags up in the little compartments."

So they sit down. Sam's sweating, 'cause that's what he does. And so he sits down. He's like, "Ahh. Alright. Luce has some great seats for us."

Lucifer's like "Thanks Sam. Sure Sam," and continues to play Angry Birds on the small tablet. And then he goes, "By the way, um, where's the grey bag?"

And Sam goes, "The grey bag? Oh shit!"

So Sam and Gabriel get up and go down the aisle to the train doors where there's the grey bag sitting right there. They're like "Oh there's the grey-"

The doors shut. The. Doors. Shut.

And now, here we are. On one side we have Sam and Gabriel staring at the grey bag. And on the other we have the grey bag.

Sam goes to push the 'open' button and he pushes the 'open' button and he pushes the 'open' button and the door's not opening. The train has shut the doors.

Balls.

It's right there on the platform. Sam presses the 'close' button, but he doesn't know. Maybe the 'open' button is just malfunctioning.

But nothing happens.

And then there's this lever, underneath it. Sam's like, "Okay." And it's - by the way, the worst thing is it's Lucifer's bag. So it's not even Sam's bag with his smelly plaid shirts. It's Lucifer's, and he brought his favorite leather jackets and pants and nice things he's bought at the gift shops for the family. And so it's all of his nice stuff in the bag. And so Sam is like, "I guess I gotta pull the lever."

And he pulls the lever, nothing happens.

So a lady walks up to the bag and Sam and Gabriel are like banging on the door. And the lady kinda hears them and looks and they're like, "My - my bag - that's mine - me, me, bag, me, me, us - hehehe." It's just two silly Canadians! And she kinda looks at the bag and looks at them and just shrugs with a frown. And Sam's like, "Is that good? Was that like a, "I'll get it to you?" it didn't seem good."

And the train is already starting to move. And they're like, "That was the bag. There's the bag. There goes the bag. Lucifer, your bag's over there. Luce? Luci? Sam? Luci?"

So the train takes off sans bag, without bag. Sam's now panicking, he's profusely sweating, he's storming up and down the train, he's like a giant in Europe. All these, like, pacifist Amsterdam folks are sitting there and he's like, "Oh my god, I don't know what's going on."

Gabriel and Sam are like, "I gotta - uh - what - where..." And the train is running in one direction, away from the bag. So Sam thinks, "You know what, we're like two cars from the edge. I'm gonna run to the conductor and just tell him I, I, the bag, I don't know like I don't know who to call like, "Hi, Train Station? My bag is..." I'll just tell the conductor, he'll know what to do."

So Sam goes, "You go that way, I'll go this way. Go find the conductor!" So Gabriel sprints in one direction throughout the train. Sam runs to the end of the train where the conductor sits. He pushes the button and the door opens.

But there's no conductor on that side because the conductor pitter-patter walked to the other side of the train because they're going that way now. Meanwhile, there's a couple of people who extremely confused to see a 6'7" man sprint across the train. He comes back and he's like, "I couldn't find anybody!"

So by the way, they're now at high speed, about a minute or two out of Amsterdam, and Sam is - Sam is freaking out. His heart's beating really fast. And he walks, and he goes back and Lucifer's kind of like, "Uhh... So?" Not good.

And so he walks back to the thing and Gabriel's kind of like, "I don't know what to do, man." He's like, "I ran three cars that way, I couldn't find anybody who works - like, what do we do?" And Sam's like, "I don't know." And he just can't get his nerves down, and he's like, "I don't know what to do. Like we can't just leave his bag there."

And Gabriel runs back to the doors and he sees a thing that says 'In Case of Emergency Push Button.' It's a little plate of glass and one of those movie-style red buttons behind the plate of glass. It's behind Plexiglass to be exact.

So it seems really important.

Gabriel taps the class and just kinda shrugs in a seemingly 'Oh well' kind of gesture. "Well, rule that one out," he thinks.

And Sam comes over and it's like a bad Hardy Boy's crime like, "What should we do know?"

"Well," Gabriel tells him, "I figured out that that says, 'In Case of Emergency Push the Button' but it's behind some kind of protective glass. I guess we're out of luck."

Sam's like, "Yeah." And in a moment of just 'I don't know what to do' he punches the glass.

He punches through the glass and he pushes the 'Do Not Push the Button' button.

And as soon as he pushes the button the train comes to a screeching halt. People are literally flying forward and spill their crap. Like Star Trek, like people being thrown, babies crying. They were thrown against the wall with Gabriel holding on to him for dear life. People's drinks flew forward, you know, business men are like, "I say!"

Boom. Train: stopped!

Like there's a we're gonna go off a cliff! Like the train STOPS. It's not like, 'Oh casually slow down at the next station.' The train - super high-pitched noise!

All the doors open up and there is a blaring noise. And so all the people are looking at the giant, scary, sweaty man - Sam - who just stopped the train.

Sam has a bloody hand, Plexiglass everywhere, and Gabriel's standing there thinking, "I don't want to serve time." And Gabriel goes, "I think this isn't good, Sammy."

And Sam says, "I think so too, Gabe." And Gabriel, Chuck bless his soul, tells him, "I'll look after Luci" and bolts, leaving Sam standing alone. He basically pulled a Peter from Jesus' Ten Disciples and essentially does a "Who is that man? I've never seen him."

So Sam is just like, "Everybody's looking, the noise is loud, I punched through the glass and the doors flung open, but now we're in the middle of nowhere because the train's been going." And it's not like they're in a station, they're on train tracks, like, in Europe in the middle of Amsterdam or wherever the hell they are.

And then here comes - suddenly people who work there! Sure, now they show up, the conductors! Woke those guys up! Here they come, sprinting towards him from both directions.

First of all, there's like a British guy at the scene, he goes, "That was a very big mistake, young man!"

Then this lady comes running in and she's like, "Who - who - who pushed the button? Who pushed the button?" And Sam just kinda awkwardly raises his hand, "I - I did." And she runs up and very sincerely goes, "What's wrong? What's - what's going on?" I think she thinks, like: Someone's got a gun! He is having a heart-attack! His wife is giving birth, he is giving birth! Where is the emergency?! Or the dying dog?! What did - why did you do this?

She's not thinking some ass-butt just stopped the train. And Sam says, "Uhh... My boyfriend's bag is back on the platform." And she just, you know that meme of confused geometry lady? That was her facial expression.

And she goes, "You pushed the emergency button because your boyfriend’s bag is on the platform?"

"Uh... Yes."

"Sir, you can't push the button, the 'Do Not Push Button' because your boyfriend left his bag on the platform." And Sam goes, "Ma'am, look, I'm very sorry, I didn't realize it would stop the train."

And she goes, "You didn't stop the train. You stopped ALL the trains in Northern Europe!" Because when one train stops, the rest have to stop so they won't crash into each other. So, for his boyfriend's suitcase, everyone's gonna miss work, planes aren't gonna take off on time, no one knows what's going on, conductors are on the line going, "I have no idea what's going on!"

And Sam was like, "Aahhh... I didn't know that either." And then she just kinda walks away because now some other guy is there and he looks at Sam and goes, "This is gonna be very expensive."

And Same was like, "Oh my God. I can't - Okay, we'll figure that out, but in the meantime, in all honesty, like, I don't want my boyfriend's most prized possessions to be destroyed or stolen. His bag honestly is on the platform. What can we do about it?"

So luckily, she was a train person.

Literally. Part train part person.

She was able to call and ask if there's a grey bag and not to destroy it; the owner will pick it up soon. It turns out that someone had turned it in, so they were able to get it eventually,

"This is gonna cost you. And it's gonna cost you big," the guy from earlier repeats. And Sam's like, "Okay. How much does it cost to stop the entire European train system?" Gabriel's thinking, "Oh shit, this is bad. What am I gonna sell? I'll probably have to, you know, offer my services in some way to help pay this thing off."

And the guy walks up to Sam and goes, "It's gonna be about 150." He didn't say any units. He didn't say, like, 150 drachmas. He just said 150 'Thousand?' 'Billion?' Sam didn't know. And Sam just kinda goes, "Woah. Alright." And he goes and sits next to Lucifer and Gabriel and says, "Luce, if this is 150 thousand euros, I'm just going to run! I love you both, I have my phone, I'll be in Europe."

It's not a plane where you give your passport. It's a train. He bought a ticket, they don't know who he is, and even if they did he has other alias' to go by. And Lucifer's like, "Yeah, you are!"

So Sam gets back up and the guy brings up his little thing and he's like, "Alright, 150 euros." And you can see Sam process it like, "You're screwing with me, right?" But then you can also see him saying to himself, "I don't wanna say, "You're screwing with me, right?" Because then they'll get insulted, and something bad will happen."

Eventually Sam says, "That's it? Okay, here you go."

And so, it cost 150 euros, but they got the bag back.

* * *

  
After they'd told the story, two memorable comments stuck with Sam:

One was, Dean said that after going to see the conductor, and there was no one there, and going back and pushing the button, and the lady saying "What's wrong?" He's like, "You're response should have been, "NO ONE'S DRIVING THE TRAIN! Oh God, who's driving this train?!! AAAHHHH!!!" This response would have been very amusing to say the least, and Sam almost regrets not having said it.

The other was, Crowley had flat out told him, "Fuck, you. I don't like that you made the bloody train stop in the middle of Europe! It was you! I can't believe you made me miss my connection!" It had turned out that Crowley had been expecting a supposed important message and had been waiting for the man. Since the man never showed he'd left in search of him, only to find out that man had been mauled by a hellhound some couple yards away from where the train had stopped.

* * *

 

The end.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au in which Lucifer and Gabriel are mostly human ‘cause plot.


End file.
